


The Anniversary

by Blue_Night



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:39:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in Pegasus, set about four or five years after What You Don't Expect.<br/>John and Todd are spending a special day together...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dragonflower1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflower1/gifts).



> Happy birthday to you, dear Dragonflower1! I wish you all the best!
> 
> This story is part of my special universe from 'The Pegasus Alliance', but somewhere in the future, so it will be part of the series, but not today.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“Do you really don't want to tell me where we're going to?” John Sheppard asked his companion, his voice sounding a little bit impatient.

Todd turned around grinning at the dark-haired man with the hazel eyes.

“It won't be long until we're there, Sheppard. You really should have learned to be patient over the last years. You will like it, I promise.”

John Sheppard only rumbled, but he followed the tall built Wraith along the path without speaking, looking around with guarded curiosity.

He didn't know the planet Todd had brought him to and Todd hadn't told him the reason for this trip. Todd carried a large basket in his hand and a bundle over his shoulder but John didn't know what was in there, too.

It was a rather mountainous planet and they were walking through a small valley with large walls on both sides.

After a while they stepped into a wide clearing, which must have been inhabited a long time ago, judging by the ruins spread all over the clearing.

“Do you know this place? Did you know the inhabitants?” John asked, curiously and Todd smiled at him. 

“The best description would be 'health resort', I guess. Your ancients came here for their holiday, John.”

“I see. And what exactly are we doing here?” John asked with confusion in his voice.

“Come with me, I will show you.”

John followed Todd across the clearing to one of the rocky walls. John could see a small building at that wall and Todd made his way single-minded to that building.

When they came close to the facility, John recognized what kind of building it was.  
It was the station of a cable car the Ancients had used to get up to the viewpoint at the top of the mountain. 

Todd stopped and turned around to John.

“Unfortunately, we don't have Ferris wheels in Pegasus, but a cable car may work for you as well, John.”

John looked at Todd, stunned and deeply touched. “Wow, that's...” He swallowed.

Even after the long time they were together Todd was still able to take him by surprise.

“Thank you, Todd”, he finally answered, his voice raw with emotions.

Todd briefly caressed his face. “Come on. It's working. I sent Rodney and Albert with a team down here to make sure that it works today.”

“I see. That's why they didn't want me to go with them and why they even didn't want to tell me where they were going to”, John rumbled, but he wasn't really angry.

Todd grinned. “It wouldn't have been a surprise any longer if they had told you.” 

“Surprise for what?” John asked, confused.

“I will tell you when we're at the viewpoint.”

Todd led him to the cable and they stepped into it. Todd went to the console, pushing some buttons. With a loud squeaking sound the cable moved gliding uphill along the cable.

John stood at the window gazing down to the clearing lying picturesque and idyllic underneath the cable in the sunshine.

Pegasus had become his home a long time ago but there were two things from earth he was still missing: Ferris wheels and football. 

Todd came behind him wrapping his arms around John. John leaned back to his mate and together they enjoyed the beautiful sight.

“It's wonderful, thank you, Todd”, John said, quietly and Todd pressed a tender kiss at his hair.

The cable made its way slowly uphill until they reached the upper station.

For a moment they enjoyed the view from the top before they left the cable going to a meadow on top of the mountain.  
The sun was shining, birds were twittering and John could feel a warm and fresh breeze on his cheeks.

He couldn't remember the last time he had been alone with Todd at such a peaceful and beautiful place.

Todd came to halt on the meadow opening the basket and the bundle he had carried over his shoulder.

John watched him taking a cover out of his bundle putting it over the grass. Todd took some dishes out of the basket placing it on the cover.

John sat down on the cover smiling at Todd. “A picnic! That's romantic. Do you mind telling me the reason for this awesome idea?”

Todd returned the smile but said nothing until he had taken two glasses and a bottle of champagne out of the basket. He opened the bottle with such skillfulness as if it were customary practice for a Wraith and a human to make a picnic on the top of a mountain and drink champagne. 

He filled the two glasses handing one to John. Carefully, he pushed his glass against John's kissing him, softly. “Cheers.”

“Cheers.” John sipped at his champagne snuggling in Todd' s arms.

“Why are we here?” He inquired one more time. Todd chuckled, kissing John again.

“You really don't know it?” He asked, sincerely. John shook his head. “I'm sorry, but I don't”, he admitted, sheepishly.

Todd looked him deep in the eyes and let his finger glide over John's lips.

“Today is the tenth anniversary of the day we first met, John. The circumstances might have been really bad and terrible at that day but you must admit that this day was a real fateful day. Not only for both of us, but for the whole Pegasus-galaxy, too.”

John smiled at him, caressing his face and kissing him with tenderness and passion.

“You're right”, he whispered at his mate's lips.

“And you're really sure that today is the day?” He asked when they parted again.

The Wraith nodded and John could see the love in the ancient warrior's eyes that Todd felt for him and which John returned, deeply.

“Yes, I'm sure, John.” Todd pressed him down on the cover, gently, and John wrapped his arms around him and kissed him, again.

“I wish you all the best to our anniversary, Todd”, he whispered, happily, while the birds were singing in the sky.


End file.
